borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sakuretsu115/Spawning Vermivorous - By Yourself
ATTENTION: The update from October 29, 2015 has completely broken this. Do NOT update if you still intend to utilize this method for spawning Vermivorous, farming bosses or just generally making the game more challenging. Hello, all you wonderful people! Today I will be detailing how to spawn this elusive bugger (that's a pun, you see you, Sir Hammerlock) known as Vermivorous the Invincible - by yourself. Now, as you all may know, it is rather difficult to spawn Vermivorous without a full party - and even then it's fairly rare with 4 players. However, it IS possible to spawn and even defeat this little guy (that's an understatement) all by your lonesome. Foreword Before I go on, I would like to state the fact that this is my first blog... anywhere. I also will try my best to write in a fashion that is easily understandable and not to beat around the bush, as they say - with the exception of this section and a few nods (or direct rips) from Borderlands. I still want to add a certain flair to this blog, don't I? ^ - ^ Prerequisites Now, before YOU go on reading with the intention of trying this out yourself, you must have access to DLC1 - Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty. More specifically, you need to have at least access to Hyperius' arena. This is what makes the magic happen. Set-up Now that we have access to, at the very least, Hyperius' arena we can start this arduous process. #Head to either Hyperius' arena or Master Gee's arena. Don't worry, we're not going to fight them - or even pay the entrance fee. We just need to get close enough for the game to automatically scale up to four players, and this is accomplished by merely heading to the gate. I prefer to head close enough to see the red dot of Hyperius/Master Gee on my mini-map. #Optional Once that's done, go ahead and open one of those ammo crates nearby and bulk collect everything. Even though you may have maximum ammo and are playing by yourself, you will now be able to bulk collect ammo. This happens because the game thinks there are now four players. #Head to either the Caustic Caverns or the Tundra Express - Farmhouse. The Waiting Game This is arguably the most difficult and/or boring phase of this process. Now we must initiate combat with the mass of Varkids waiting for us, but not kill ANY of them. If we are in the Caustic Caverns, do not kill any Crystalisks either. Once combat has been initiated, every Varkid's evolutionary timer starts to tick down. If a particular Varkid is marked to morph by the game by the time this timer hits Zer0, er, I mean zero, then it will cocoon. It is not completely necessary, though it is preferable, to keep our Varkids in combat at all times. When a Varkid exits combat, Its evolutionary timer also stops - though I have seen a few occasions where a Varkid cocoons soon after exiting combat. This is where those walking masses of destruction, uhm, I mean Crystalisks, not Goliaths, come in handy. Once we have an Ultimate Badass Varkid (or two... or three) and it cocoons into a Supreme Badass Pod, the waiting game is over and the next, and final, phase begins. Cue the Epic Boss Music (insert favorite RPG or Adventure Boss theme here) Once that Supreme Badass Pod bursts open into the Handsome, no, wait... Vermivorous the Invincible, we may now feebly attempt to whittle down its health until it ultimately dies and we devore its corpse... I mean loot it. Now do not have fear, you CAN defeat it, friend. Just have hope. And a whole lot of ammo, and possibly lives... I can't really tell you how to defeat Vermivorous - and that is not the point of this blog. What I will say is that you should stay in cover and possibly shoot Vermivorous multiple times (well, a lot of times!). WHAT'S THAT!? YOU SAY YOU'RE NOT THAT BADASS, BADASS!? AND YOU NEED FRIENDS!? Thank you, Mr. Torgue. Now please take your seat and enjoy some fresh chocolate chip cookies - made especially for Badasses. Now to the point. If you still want to to spawn Vermivorous, but with one or two friends, you can. All you need to do is follow this blog (guide?) from the beginning, but accomodate for additonal players (have 2/3 players in the game by the time of you heads to the Raid Boss' arena). Author's Notes and Additional Information *For some reason or other this trick/glitch/exploit does not work with any other DLC's Raid Bosses. I have personally tried Pyro Pete the Ultra Invincible and (not 100%) Voracidous the Invincible. *I personally prefer to go to Master Gee's arena, simply because I do not need to fend off waves of Loaders and wait for a gate to open each time I do this. Also, I can simply run past all the Skags and Crystalisks in Hayter's Folly. *If you are playing as a Siren, and you have access to the Breakneck Banshee + Rough Rider combo, then Hayter's Folly becomes a breeze to run through (pun intended). *If you are trying to spawn Vermivorous at Tundra Express, and there are no Bandits/Buzzards around. Then Deathtrap, Deception, and the Sabre Turret are good tools to use to keep Varkids in combat. But you already knew that.. *An Infinity pistol is extremely useful, but not required, to keep Varkids in combat and also for the obvious ammo issue. You can simply shoot out of cover and it should attract the attention of Varkids. *If ammo does become an issue, you can simply die. You will get some ammo back from the New-U station and any damaged Varkids will still retain that damage. This will, unless there are other enemies nearby to keep the Varkids aggro-ed, cause Varkids to exit combat - and freeze their evolutionary timers. *Do not let anyone join your game when trying to spawn Vermivorous - in fact, change your session to an "offline" session. If anyone were to join your game during this, the game would correct itself and scale to the correct number of players. This goes for the opposite - anyone leaving. See above for further details on additional players. *Once you have a Supreme Badass Pod, go ahead and invite your friends to help fight Vermivorous... you'll need all the help you can get. *This is more of a guideline. I am in no way responsible if Vermivorous does or does not spawn. If he (she?) doesn't and you have tried both Caustic Caverns and Tundra Express - Farmhouse, then simply save and quit. Then start over back at either Washburne Refinery or Hayter's Folly. *Though the exact equipment you use is not that important, I do recomment that you have a few good fire weapons and a corrosive or two. This is for clearing out the "junk" Varkids that either have surpassed the expected evolutionary countdown or for when you have a Supreme Badass Pod. Also, Vermivorous is susceptible to fire damage. Do NOT use explosive damage against Vermivorous or his pecs will just laugh at you (see, they're doing it now --> heeheeheehee). You can use explosive weaponry against any other type of Varkid, however. Also, either have some way to heal yourself quickly (I recommend a Leech grenade - you WILL take some serious fire maybe? from Varkids or just have a shield with either a very high Capacity recommended or with a very quick Recharge Delay). Any Tediore shield should do fine. I personally use a Cracked Sash. You will also want a The Bee Shield, for obvious reasons... *The Blood of Terramorphous relic is debated to have "special" properties when it comes to evolving Varkids. I have no solid proof either way, but I do use it anyway. If not for the health regeneration, I use it for the placebo effect. *For those of you playing on the PC, this guide/blog is of little to no use to you. If you are willing, you may download a mod going by the name of "4-Player Slider" or something like that. That mod does exactly what this trick does, but is adjustable to your liking. *This blog/guide also applies to spawning Omnd-Omnd-Ohk. Of course it requires you to have DLC3 - Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt. *I take NO credit for the discovery of this trick. I originally found out about it from a Youtube video, though who's video I do not remember. I only take credit for the writing of this blog. *other legal protections and rights to ensure that neither party is harmed, and this blog is for informative or entertainment purposes, etc. UBES (Ultimate Blog-ending Section) Not to be confused with UVHM You still owe me for all that buttcrap with giving Mr. Torgue one of my cookies... Oh, you made it this far, huh? Uh, ignore that last sentence... Anyway, I hope this blog was of some use to you and your future attempts to spawn Vermivorous by yourself. If you have any further questions, such as what equipment to use or what I do... go back and read this blog. No, I'm kidding. Roland's still really dea- Whoops, almost ruined the surprise. Anyway, spoilers and getting off track aside, please comment and ask me any questions you might have or ways to improve this blog, etc. Maybe one day you'll have over 10 solo Vermivorous kills like me (currently sitting at 13). Thank you for taking your time with reading this sea of text. Maybe I'll see you in the Chat room sometime? Category:Blog posts